


Don't Wake Me Up, I Am Still Dreaming

by Anasten27



Series: Of Windy Days at the Ocean [5]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Nomura I need more Kairi and Riku friendship, Post-Canon, Sora is gone, but just so you know I am ignoring the secret ending in this story, if you keep reading that is, you know... post kh3 and everything, you'll see why in the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 05:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18492406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anasten27/pseuds/Anasten27
Summary: Kairi keeps dreaming of someone that's gone, each morning feeling as if he tried to put his hand over hers. Her heart aches every time she opens her eyes...





	Don't Wake Me Up, I Am Still Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song "Don't wake me up" by The Hush Sound.
> 
> Also if you're actually following this series, there's gonna be a lot of dream sequences... but there's two kinds of dreams. See if you can figure that out in the future! (Don't worry, I'll tell you all eventually anyways.)
> 
> I'm sorry if this isn't as good as the previous ones, but the ones coming up will definitely be better! (Or at least I hope so)
> 
> Thanks again to my lovely beta reader Taliax!

Even as the sun slipped through the curtains she stayed asleep. She dreamt of an unending sky that met with an infinite ocean. She saw a brown haired boy with a radiant smile that waved at her from afar.

Her heart skipped a beat and she ran as fast as she could towards him, closing the distance between them in a few seconds. Though it felt like an eternity she finally reached him, falling on his open arms, getting caught in the warmest embrace she had ever felt.

He booped their noses affectionately as he laughed and she wept tears of happiness. They sat down on the water, still together in a hug. There were so many things she wanted to tell him, but she knew that they didn't really need words. She knew their hearts said enough.

They stayed like that until they felt their time was up. He kissed her forehead and held her hand as her mind started to wake. She started to feel the pillow underneath her head, the soft sheets that covered her body, heard the distant ticking of a clock in another room. But she felt something else: a small pressure and warmth over her hand.

She got scared for a moment and didn't dare open her eyes, but a small tug at her heart reassured her everything was alright. She calmed down then, slowly opening her eyes to face the new day. The pressure and warmth went away as soon as she did and it didn't come back when she closed them again.

She frowned and sat up on her bed. Even though the sun caressed her skin as it came through the window, all she could feel was cold. She cried, feeling empty, until there was nothing but numbness in her chest.

 

A few days later, while waking up from a dream that slipped from her mind, she felt the same thing. The same pressure and warmth over her hand was back. It was comforting, so she kept her eyes closed. She knew she couldn't stay like that forever, but she wanted to have that nice sensation for as long as she could.

When she finally opened them, it was gone.

 

It kept happening every morning after that. She kept dreaming. Dreaming of things that couldn't be. Dreaming of someone that was gone. Dreaming of dances, of embraces, of soft touches and simple melodies. But she couldn't remember any of it, only conscious enough to notice the invisible touch on her hand.

She cried and sobbed some mornings, longing for him. For the one she knew she'd never see again in this life, but missed with all her heart. But other times the grief was so great that her heart locked the feelings out, leaving her hollow.

It kept happening... Until she snapped. She couldn't take it anymore. She took her phone from her nightstand.

 

Toot...

 

Toot…

 

Toot...

 

Toot...

 

Toot...

"Hello?" A groggy deep voice answered. She couldn't contain her sobs as she heard her friend's voice. "Hey, what's wrong? What happened?" She heard some rustling from his end of the line. "Do you need me to come over?"

Her voice broke as she answered. "Yes, please..."

He was there in less than 10 minutes. She wrapped her arms around him as soon as he crossed the doorframe. He hugged her back, whispering calming words as she cried on his chest. They stayed that way until she was good enough to speak.

She told him everything, from the dreams she could barely remember to the hand over hers that disappeared as soon as she tried to look. His heart broke seeing his friend so hurt, so he hugged her tighter.

"I don't know what to do, Riku..." She sniffed.

"I think... You still haven't let him go, so a part of him stays. But it's hurting you... You need to let him rest, so that your heart can rest as well..." He stroked her hair, trying to give her as much comfort through the small gesture as he could.

"I don't know how..." She sobbed softly. "How to do that..."

"I'm not sure how either, but we'll do it together. I'll be beside you through this, because I need it as well... We'll learn to let him go together..."

"Okay... Thank you..."

"Hey! I'm your best friend. I'll always be there for you..." He smiled.

"I know... I love you, Riku"

"I love you too, Kairi."

They finally broke apart from their embrace. He looked down at her and arched an eyebrow. "Are you still in your pajamas? I thought you would've changed before I arrived."

"Yeah, sorry." She laughed as she wiped her face.

"Don't worry." He shook his head and smiled softly. "Now, what do you say you put on some fresh clothes so we can go out and grab something to eat?

"That sounds great. Give me five minutes and I'll be ready to go."

She went back into her room and paused for a moment. It looked like such an empty room... But she would soon find the warmth to fill it back with. With her best friend by her side on this journey, she was sure of it.


End file.
